This application makes reference to, incorporates the same herein, and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 from an application entitled METHOD FOR STORING AND DISPLAYING TELEPHONE NUMBERS OF COMMUNICATION TERMINALS earlier filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Jul. 22, 1998, and there duly assigned Ser. No. 98-29547.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for registering telephone numbers of communication terminals, and more particularly, to a method for storing and displaying a plurality of telephone numbers belonging to the same person.
2. Description of the Related Art
When storing telephone numbers in a communication terminal, a person""s name is stored together with a corresponding telephone number. Therefore, even when storing a plurality of telephone numbers belonging to the same person, the user must enter the same name several times. For example, if a person called Tom has four telephone numbers, one each for his home, office, pager, and cellular phone, as listed below in Table 1, the user must repeatedly enter the name xe2x80x9cTomxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cTom""sxe2x80x9d to store those telephone numbers.
This requires the user to enter the same person""s name several times, thereby requiring numerous redundant keystrokes, and also to enter character data, such as home, office, pager and cellular phone, to classify the telephone numbers.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for reducing the number of key strokes when storing a plurality of telephone numbers belonging to the same person.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for displaying telephone numbers so as to be easily recognized by the user when retrieving the telephone numbers.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a method for storing telephone numbers of communication terminals is provided which includes the steps of: receiving a telephone number for processing by a controller, the telephone number being entered by first selecting a telephone number storage mode and subsequently entering the telephone number; checking whether there is pre-registered name data stored in a specific area of a memory; if the pre-registered name data is present, displaying the pre-registered name data; checking whether any name is selected; displaying a plurality of telephone number classification icons, allowing the user to select one; if a name and icon are selected, storing the telephone number, the selected name, and the selected telephone number classification icon in a first storage area of the memory; and storing the selected name in a second storage area of the memory; if a name is not selected from the list of pre-registered name data, allowing entry of a new name by the user and storing the new name in the first and second storage areas as described above, in place of the selected name.